


少年事 50

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 4





	少年事 50

chapter 50

父亲在日本忽然去世。  
尽管肖战不把那人当做父亲，他还得赶去日本处理丧事。

刚下飞机，就收到王一博肚子疼的消息，他只能打给刘海宽，让刘海宽先回国。  
“你就当是为了一博。”

葬礼一切顺利，结束的时候，小叔却叫住他。  
“我们爷俩一起喝一杯？”  
肖战犹豫了一下，还是去了。

岁月是很残忍的东西，小叔少年时曾艳惊四座才冠当世，令无数少女为之倾倒，他小时候见到的小叔，已经瘦弱不堪，依稀可见当年风华，如今小叔眉眼已经有了皱纹，鬓间也已经花白，再没有当年的冷清孤傲。身体却是好了许多，他们一路慢慢走回去，无话却也和谐。

父亲和小叔住的是一座传统的日式建筑，满满的和风。小叔穿着墨色的羽织跪坐在廊檐下，将清酒倒入他面前的瓷杯中。

“小叔，当年你为什么要杀我？”

时隔多年，肖战还是要问。  
背叛是不能被原谅的，即使他们现在面对面坐着，杯中盛满了干冽的清酒。

小叔设计了一次暗杀，一次车祸，暗杀他躲过了，车祸让宣萱在病床上躺了五年。

“如果不是父亲拦着，我已经开枪了。”

小叔觑着眼睛，慢慢地品着樽中的清酒，淡淡地开口。

“你还记得后院的豹子吗？”

小叔抬眼看他，眼睛微微眯起来，眼角笼出细长的鱼尾纹。

“我就是被你父亲驯养的豹子。”

看着肖战目瞪口呆的表情，小叔满意的露出微笑。

“你知道你母亲为什么投湖吗？”

那是个很平常的傍晚，那个娴静的女人还特意烤了饼干给肖战和宣萱，守着厨房盯着那锅熬了一下午的粥。  
尽管丈夫说过不许上楼，她还是端着两盅浓郁的鲜汤走上了三楼，轻手轻脚地推开了书房的门。

书房里的地毯很厚，她的小叔子，那个莹白如玉的男人，赤裸地跪在地毯上，臀部高高地翘起，纤长的手指在蜜穴里进出，身上挂着的金属饰物随着动作叮当作响。

她的丈夫就坐在那里，睡袍大开着，小叔子的脸埋在他的胯下，隐约传来啧啧的水声。

托盘掉在地上。

她的丈夫站起身，从小叔子嘴中抽出的性器还带着湿漉漉的水光。

他一步步走到她的面前，狠狠地盯着她。

“谁准你上来的？”

小叔疲惫地将脸抵在椅子上，手上地动作丝毫未停，甜腻地呻吟着，眼睛盯着她，缓缓对她绽出一个妖艳又绝望的微笑。

她第一次觉得那个虚弱的男人像一朵腐朽的花，或者一条苍白的蛇。

太恶心了。

兄弟相奸。

她跌跌撞撞的跑下楼，她的儿子开心地举着饼干递给她吃。

她抱住自己的儿子，她一整晚都抱着自己的儿子，她的儿子睡得很熟。

他太苦了，她从前以为丈夫的严厉是为磨炼他，现在才知道他只是单纯地不喜欢这个孩子故意折磨。

这个她生出来的孩子。

她不能让他再受苦了，她要带走他。

她抱着他跳进湖里，湖水很冰，小孩子哭着叫冷，叫妈妈，她最终还是不忍心，把他朝岸上推去，自己被那方烟波浩渺吞没。

小叔笑的很残忍。

“我留学的前一天晚上，你父亲来到我房间，从此那个钢琴家肖文渟就变成了你父亲的宠物。没有人知道钢琴王子为什么弹小夜曲都会错误连篇，因为他礼服里的身体上插着震动的按摩棒。”

“很多时候我都觉得自己只是一个玩具，只能等着被玩坏丢弃。我亲手砸了我最爱的钢琴。我要复仇，你就是击垮他的第一枚棋子。”

肖战想起小时候那个总是喘息的站不稳的冷汗淋淋的小叔，皱起了眉头。

“我当初要杀你时，是他挡在你面前的。”  
肖战提醒他。

“我需要吗？”  
小叔笑着反问他:“我巴不得你立刻杀了我或者他。”

“你知道你父亲的死因吗？”

小叔为自己斟了一杯酒。

“琥珀酰胆碱。他不限制我自由的时候我立刻搞到了这种药，让他在完全清醒的状态下窒息死亡。”

小叔把酒倒入口中。

“你小时候真的很可爱，我也是真喜欢你。可是你越长越像他。肖战，你真的不愧是他的孩子，我听说，你囚禁了一个男人？”

“别用那个眼神看我，你低估了你父亲，你在国内的一切我们都知道。”

小叔哈哈笑着，眼泪都笑了出来:“你真的是在沿着他的步子一步一步地往前走。”

“他曾经是我最爱的大哥，后来我每时每刻都在想怎么杀了他。”

“我从来没有像今天这么轻松过。”

“小叔，你醉了。”

小叔抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，带着醉意:“肖战，你把豹子圈养起来，豹子就死了。”

“你是我最喜欢的孩子，你不要变成他。”

小叔醉玉颓山地倒在地上，墨色的羽织铺了一地，像一朵腐烂的花。

肖战默默地把他扶进房里，盖好被子离开。

月亮很圆。

肖战沐浴在一地清晖中，缓缓叹了口气。

半夜的时候忽然听说父亲的房子起了大火，那场火很大，直到第二天中午才被扑灭。

房子已经看不出原来的样子，小叔也不见了踪迹。

刘海宽谨慎地推开门，角落中的人影听到声响瑟缩了一下，然后赤着脚走过来，头低垂着，长发半遮着脸。身上罩着一件纱制的裙子，硕大的肚子在裙子下面凸起。

他安静地走到刘海宽面前，乖巧地跪到他脚边，扬起脸伸出舌尖舔舐他的手心。

刘海宽猛地抽回手，惊恐地大喊:“王一博！你在干嘛！”

地上的人像是被他的声音吓到了，惶恐地缩成一团，手忙脚乱地去摸刘海宽的拉链，一只手把裙子高高地拎起，露出光裸的下半身和巨大的孕肚。

刘海宽抓住他的手，蹲在他旁边，心痛地喊:“一博，你看看，是我啊，是刘叔叔……”

“刘叔叔？”

王一博眨了眨眼睛，迷茫地盯着他看了半晌，眼睛慢慢笼上一层水雾。

“刘叔叔……”

刘海宽拍着他的后背:“没事了没事了。”

这是肖战新置办的一处大平层，刘海宽借口工具不全，要带王一博回实验室手术，穿过层层的保镖离开。

王一博裹着刘海宽的风衣缩在副驾驶上，刘海宽已经检查过他的肚子:“胎儿没什么问题，以后不要碰过敏物质。”

掏出名片塞到他手里:“如果孩子出生给我打电话，我去帮你手术。”

穿过一个红绿灯路口，刘海宽推开副驾驶的门:“一博！快跑！”

王一博有些迷茫地看着他，忽然瞪大了眼睛，望着车外的车水马龙，颤抖着说不出话来。

他深深地看了刘海宽一眼，抱着肚子跳下车，在大街上奔跑起来。

“王一博，跑！躲得远远的！永远都不要再回来！”

刘海宽在身后喊着，声音又被风吹散。

永远都不要被他找到。  
永远都不要再回来了。

刘海宽回去时，肖战已经到家了，沉默地盯着空荡荡的房间。

“我把他送走了。有什么火气冲我发。”

肖战只是盯着地上的平底鞋，喃喃地开口。

“他连鞋子都没有穿，划伤脚怎么办？”


End file.
